Eternal Lament: The Story of Evil Retelling
by Swythangel
Summary: A retelling of the "Daughter of Evil" series. Len x Miku, Rin x Kaito one sided , Kaito x Miku one sided


Note: Yes, its another retelling of the "Daughter of Evil" Series. Please don't kill me.

**Ch. 1 The Falling Stones of Destiny**

There is a pastry shop in the Green Kingdom, well renowned for its selection of dainty pastries and beautiful cakes. Every morning, the fresh sweet scent of baking bread would fill the street. Nobles from far and wide endorsed this pastry shop, their servants flocking to the shop, overflowing into the streets, to buy the sweets and pastries. It was so famous that its fame had even spread to neighboring kingdoms, and fell on the Yellow Princess' ear.

"Len?" the Princess Rin said, in a voice more endearing than when poisonous decrees fell from her lips, a warm light entering her blue eyes as she turned her head from her ministers to look at the constant shadow behind her.

"Yes, your highness." Blue eyes startlingly similar to the princess, stared down at the ground as he bowed low, acknowledging her summons.

"Would you go to the Green Kingdom and purchase the macaroons and some brioche from that pastry shop Ladurée that Minister Renaud here was talking about?" She asked him, lazily waving a hand to indicate which Minister had informed her of it.

The gently phrased thinly disguised question, asked of any other citizen of the Kingdom of Yellow would have the recipient quaking in fear and acquiescing as fast as he could. But of all the citizens of the Kingdom, this young man held his calm air and bestowed his princess with a gentle smile.

"As you wish, your highness. Would you like me to see if there are eclairs as well. I remember you liked the royal chef's eclairs."

The smile on the girl-woman's face brightened, showing, if just for a moment, the promise of exquisite beauty that would be hers when she grew even more in maturity. It briefly overshadowed the petulant cruelty that was ever present in her countenance and gave her Royal Ministers hope for the future.

"You remembered!" Rin said excitedly as she nodded. "Please do!"

"Then I shall make haste so that her highness can have these snacks for afternoon tea, tomorrow." Len said, nodding his head in deference to the Princess Rin before he turned on his heels and made for the door.

Rin looked on as the blond young man gracefully left, staring at the strong straight back. As the door clicked shut, she turned back to the court, eyes shuttering back to cold blue granite. "Bring in the next request."

The next citizen in line, an impoverished farmer by the looks of his well worn rough clothing and the dirt-encrusted boots, stepped up near the dais, looking Rin straight in the eye.

Such arrogance, Rin's chin came up as she coldly ordered. "Kneel before me, peasant."

* * *

His mind ever mindful to be back at the side of the one most important to him in the world, Len sped by the countryside on his horse, pushing the magnificent roan horse as fast as he could towards the Kingdom of Green.

The Emerald City, the capital of the Kingdom of Green where the pastry shop was located, was eight hours away from the Yellow Kingdom's borders. The Green Kingdom was the Kingdom of Yellow's closest neighbor and staunchest ally, having much trade between them. Though of late, the hostility had been brewing between the two. There have been some...less than savory decrees that have came out of the Yellow Kingdom tightening the taxes from all exports, and the closing of trade routes leading into the Yellow Kingdom. It was stifling the Green Kingdom's trade.

They were blaming the Princess of Yellow, who came into power just 2 years ago. Capricious, selfish, there have been a lot of names that Len have heard leveled at Rin though he himself would never repeat them. These rumors made him worry though and the thought of his princess' unprotected back being in danger made his heart ache.

The sooner he could reach the Kingdom of Green, the sooner he could come back to Rin's side. No one else could protect her like he did.

Should he have known what the future held, and what events would tumble out of control from such an innocuous request, like small stones predicting the avalanch to follow, maybe he would not have hastened so.


End file.
